Words of Wisdom
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: Demyx wants Zexion to understand what he feels. Axel decides to 'help' them. Zemyx -yaoi! don't read if you don't like!-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

I wrote this as an experiment. Just to try some things out... and one thing I figured out is that I'm _not_ going to write fanfiction in the 'I-perspective' or whatever the hell it's called, again... or any time soon at the very least. It works for other stories I write, but for fanfiction it's just annoying.

I also don't really like this one, but decide for yourself if you like it or not.

* * *

That mouth always spoke words of wisdom. Those lips moving in the most beautiful way. But there were moments, moments like these, when all I wanted to do was make sure there weren't coming words out of that mouth anymore. Because at such moments, it just didn't sound right. Not right at all. This was one of those moments.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we have no hearts, and therefore can't feel Demyx?" Zexion spoke.

"But Zexy!" I said, "I just know we can feel. Or at least I can. I'm sure of it."

"For the last time IX, my name is Zexion." He sighed.

"I can feel it inside, Zexion. Right here." I pointed at my chest at the place where my heart was supposed to be.

"Those are nothing more than memories of feelings we used to have. They are not real."

"They're real enough for me," I protested, "I can like things, I can hate and I can… I can… love." A slight blush crept over my cheeks as I said this. He must've noticed the hesitation in my voice when I said this, because he looked up, staring me strait in the eyes.

"Love, Demyx? You think you are in love?" he questioned, "With who?"

At this I felt my face becoming redder by the second.

"You don't have to tell me about your so called love if you don't want to," he said. I felt relieved to hear this, "It's not like there's more than one girl in the organization anyway, though I never believed Larxene to be your type."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, though it was more something of a sigh. I looked at the floor, shaking my head at the others words. For someone so smart, he was pretty dense.

"You don't understand a word of what I'm saying do you?" I said, looking up into the slate-haired mans eyes. For a moment, just a fraction of a second, I though I saw something in the other man's eyes, "You think you're so smart and all, and I don't deny you know much, but at the same time, you can be really stupid too." I stood up and walked out of the library. He just didn't understand. God, why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he just see, with those oh so beautiful deep blue eyes. But unfortunately for me, Zexion isn't the type to just believe what I, a nobody without much intellect, say. Somehow I had to prove that I could feel, and that I could make him feel the same way.

* * *

"I don't know Dem, maybe you should just give up. I don't think it'll ever get through that thick skull of his."

"Give up? I haven't even done anything yet! But maybe you're right." I said sad, "I mean, he thought I liked Larxene, for gods sake! Larxene! He hadn't even considered the possibility that I might be…" I trailed off.

"Gay?" Axel finished my sentence for me, "Come on Dem, you're acting like it's something to be ashamed of."

"Yeah? Well maybe it is. I'm serious Axel. The way he just assumed I like girls, that hurt."

"Come on Demyx. Don't be so depressed. It's not like you to be so sad about something for so long. You just need to forget it, look for something else to do and smile again."

"I can't just forget him Axel, it's not that simple. Would you just be able to forget about Roxas?"

"You got me there, pal." He said, "In that case, I've no other choice than to give you a hand." He smirked.

"Oh no!" I said, I had enough experience with Axel's 'helping' to know this was not a good idea, "I don't even know why you would want to help me. You're going to make me do something embarrassing again, aren't you?"

"I've never made you do something embarrassing!" Axel said offended.

"Then what about that time in Vexen's lab when you gave me that potion and told me it was lemonade!"

"that's just one thing, and it was just a joke, I didn't mean to actually hurt anybody."

"Axel, I was out for a week! And there are more times things like that happened, and you can't deny it." I knew it was just Axels sick sense of humour and that he didn't mean to hurt anyone, most of the time at least, but it still annoyed me.

"I'm sorry Dem, I promise I won't do it again." Like I believed that would ever happen, "but you're my friend, and I want to help you. Because seeing you so unhappy is just so unlike you."

I smiled at him. Axel was in one of those rare moods in which he wasn't trying to make fun of anyone, or setting something on fire. I liked those moods.

"Thanks Axel, but this is something I need to do myself." I said, "I just need to talk to him, somewhere alone."

"Well, good luck with it then. If you'll excuse me now, I've still got some business to take care of."

He probably off to find Roxas, I thought, as he left my room. Little did I know about the smirk on the redhead's face and the plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Zexion was on his way to the library, not watching where he was going because of the book he was reading. His mind didn't register what he read though, his thoughts kept drifting off to different things. Like that conversation with IX he had yesterday. There had been a moment, just before he stormed off, that there was some sort of connection between the two men. He didn't know what it was, but he kind of liked it, it had been nice.

And of course there was the whole matter with him being in 'love' with someone. Since Larxene was the only girl in the organization, he'd assumed he was talking about her. But if he didn't 'like' Larxene, then who? It wasn't like there were more girl- oh shit. Why hadn't I thought of this before? Was it possible that Demyx didn't like girls but guys? Demyx, the man with the most amazing aqua coloured eyes –gah! What the hell am I thinking?– is gay?

But before he could dwell on this subject, Axel interrupted him.

"Hey Zexy!"

"My name is Zexion, VIII. Stop addressing me with that stupid nickname."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it memorized." He said, "But now come with me, I need to show you something." And he walked away already, not even waiting for Zexion to follow him.

The schemer himself hesitated for a moment and wondered if he should follow him. He wasn't getting anywhere with his book anyway, so he might as well see what was the matter. Little did he know about the smirk that formed on Axels face when he saw Zexion followed him.

* * *

"Here it is."

"That's just a closet, Axel, nothing special about it,"

"Well spotted, genius. It's what's inside the closet what I want to show you."

Axel pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

But it was to late already. Axel had pushed him into the closet and the door was locked again. Laying on the floor in the closet, Zexion noticed he'd landed on something soft. The salty scent of the sea, mixed with the scent of honey filled his nose.

* * *

Damn, why did I believe him. Again. He always did things like this, and I fell for them most of the time. And look where it got me, sitting all alone in a stupid closet.

Wait, were those voices I heard? Yes, that was definitely the voice of a certain red-haired pyromaniac. But before I could yell at the redhead to let me the fuck out of this closet, I heard another voice. I couldn't hear it very well, so I listened with my ear pressed against the door.

Oh no… shit! Axel, you've got to be kidding me!

And before I could do anything the door was pulled open, something was being thrown in with a scream of 'what the hell do you think you're doing', and the door closed again.

"Z-Zexion?" I asked.

"Demyx?"

"So he got you to, huh?"

"Yeah." He said, sitting across from me.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours, waiting for someone to come and save us. But no one came. I watched Zexion right in front of me, head leaning against the wall, eyes closed. It was almost like he was asleep. He wasn't, was he? I wonder what he'd do if I… I silently crawled over to him, on hands and knees, holding my breath. I was so close to him now, but it felt like it wasn't close enough. I could feel his warm breath now, softly caressing my skin. And before I knew it, before I could stop myself, my lips were on his. Zexion's eyes snapped open, trying to figure out what was happening. I quickly pulled away and stumbled backwards until was my back made contact with the wall. My non-existent heart was racing.

What the hell had I done? Now I ruined everything! There hadn't been a possibility that he liked me from the beginning, and now he probably hated me. I should've just left it the way it was, when he was still nice to me.

I looked down, to afraid to look at him, and waited for the screaming to come. It didn't.

"Z-Zex… Zexion, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, I promise it'll never happen again."

"Demyx." His voice was soft, and also dangerously close. I looked up. He grabbed me at my collar and pulled me up with surprisingly much strength for such a short guy.

This is it, I thought, he's going to hit me. He's going to say he hates me and never wants to see me again. Or worse, he's going to say I'm a fool for believing we can love. I tried to bite back the tears, but some of them escaped anyway.

I felt his hand lifting my chin, making me look at him. To my surprise, I didn't see any anger in his eyes. He leaned in and his lips were on mine. He was kissing me! I couldn't understand what was happening, but I decided it didn't matter now and kissed back. It was a strong and passionate kiss. They pulled back when the need for air was becoming to big.

"Z-Zexy, why'd you do that?" I gasped.

And for once, he didn't correct me for using that nickname, "I don't know why I did this, or what you're doing to me, but I can feel it. I can feel it, Demyx, inside. Right here." He pointed at his chest, right at the place where his heart was supposed to be, "And somehow, it just feels so right."

I didn't answer, I just pulled the other man closer for another kiss.

I didn't even notice the door was being opened until there was a dull 'thud' of books falling on the ground. Zexion jumped back. Vexen was just standing there with a look of disbelief on his face. He muttered something that sounded like 'sorry for interrupting', quickly picked his books up and hurried away.

* * *

"Zexion?" we were laying on a couch in the library now, snuggling close to each other. This was so much more comfortable than that stupid closet, though I made a mental note to thank Axel later.

"Yeah?"

"I know you believe we have no hearts, and we can't feel and all, but I really think I love you."

"You know what Demyx?"

"What?"

"I actually think I love you too." He said with a smile, one of those rare smiles, one of those smiles meant especially for me.

And those few simple words, were the wisest words of wisdom that ever came out of that beautiful mouth. The same mouth I pulled towards mine for another oh so wonderful kiss.

* * *

Reviews make me happy :D


End file.
